


寻光

by ShrimpBall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpBall/pseuds/ShrimpBall
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, TK - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	寻光

刚赤着脚踏上阳台，瓷砖冰凉凉的，从脚心一直传到心脏里。他将展开的双翼慢慢拢到一起，小小一片羽毛飘下来，落到围着他转个不停的小狗身上。

居然还养了狗。他弯下腰把小狗抱起，和黑亮的大眼睛对视，再捡起那片羽毛。小狗居然不怕他，金毛柔柔蹭着他的前胸，踩上来的爪子也凉凉的。小舌头约束不住舔上来的欲望，刚替她抑制住，才把小狗抱下去。

“你可比你爸爸热情多了。”

小狗没再打扰他，乖乖地睡回自己窝里，枕着小小的红色章鱼玩偶。他跟着小狗进了客厅，浅浅的香味温和地笼罩住他，把他化为屋内的一份子。是光一的味道。

他仍赤着脚，蹲下来观察了片刻吉娃娃的睡颜，添了水才离去。

雨，又在下雨。一身纯白的刚在阴沉的雨天里是唯一一束耀眼的光。雨滴穿过云层摔下来，摔得碎碎，打在行人头顶的伞面上，打在刚身上。他依旧赤着脚，没打伞，踩在潮湿粗糙的地面比在光一家里的瓷砖要难受许多。雨水卷起尘土，夹杂着半缕淡香，沉在城市上空。染着黑色甲油的脚指头在别人的影子下悄悄蜷了蜷，刚加快了脚步，穿梭过密密麻麻的人群。

雨渐渐大了，天雾蒙蒙，已经看不见行人的脸了。所幸他已经到达目的地。他人在剧院门前把伞收好放好，刚却顾着看玻璃上反光映出的自己。刚刚的雨水滴滴都打湿他的碎发，一缕缕黏着脸颊。他抹去脸上的雨水，仔细理了理脸侧的鬓角。地毯吸干他脚底的泥水，刚往里走，手缩进袖子，慢慢地握成拳头。白色的毛衣足够暖，热气一下下向上蒸，带着此处渐浓的甜甜味道，他被低温冻白的脸颊又渐渐恢复红润。

剧场比他想象得要大多了，能容纳千人以上。人越多意味着有更多人能体会到光一的美好，人越少意味着他们可以更近距离地接触光一，无论是哪种他都不畅快。

剧院的地板与瓷砖和路面都不同，赤脚一踏上去便发出声响，刚一抬头，光一果真望着他。和女儿的眼睛一模一样，他想起那只乖乖枕着小章鱼的小狗。他不敢多看，光一的眼睛太黑太亮，他往常总爱盯着里头倒映的自己，又或是隔着薄薄眼皮吻他，此时却怕多看一刻都会乱了阵脚。

神力铸成的长链锁着光一的手腕，另一头连着一卷红绸，将他牢牢禁锢在此处。光一绝不是没有挣脱过，手腕周围红了一圈，还留了遮不住的细伤。

刚后退了一步，他害怕起来，他从来没看过身为座长的光一，因陌生而害怕。这就是座长的衣服吗？太耀眼了。明明和自己身上一样是白色和金色的组合，点缀的亮片细细闪闪，却能把人看得心脏都发烫。他转身，面对着空荡荡的观众席，坐在这里的人们也是看着这样的光一吗？

刚回身。光一额前的刘海长了许多，半遮着他的眼睛。

“你又要控制我了吗？”他和他的眼睛同时都在询问刚。

我没有。刚差点就要脱口而出，可指尖已下意识聚集起神力。他皱皱眉，手腕一甩，金光落到红绸上，脸色又变得苍白，声音哑着：“……我不会了。”

光一仍垂着头，也不知相信与否。刚往前走，和他恢复到从前的距离。现在的光一是被他强行剥离出舞台的光一，脸上还带着妆，眼窝晕出一片深色，粉底盖不住唇周冒出来的胡茬，也盖不住他由内而外的疲惫。

刚用手轻轻去摸，扎得很。这不对，光一是神，不是人。他不该被施上脂粉，更不应露出惫态，长出胡渣。

印着茄色淤青的肌肉一下子鼓起，锁链晃了晃，声音同时响在他们耳里。光一用了全力才低下头来，嘴唇靠近他白皙的脖子。他没使上多大力气，压迫感却像一头成年雄豹，牙齿的锐处刺出小小两个红点。

光一并不是一时兴起才来人间的。

掌控人心是刚的技能，长久使用下来已经变成习惯刻进了骨子里，所以他完全能理解刚的控制。理解是理解，实际上他还是抗拒的。刚是国王，总是高高在上地俯视。自己是他的所有物，他的臣民，他的奴隶。小圆脸上的笑容能变得甜蜜也能变得冷漠，就像他离开后迅速变质的甜品。他不喜欢这样，不喜欢无形的枷锁。操控下换来的反应是爱吗？是真实的爱吗？他们一起将共同度过的漫长时光熔铸起来，刚却日日将它摔碎，连带着光一都摔得粉身碎骨，到最后把碎片逐一捡起，依靠着锁链勉强维持住原先的样子。身为碎片的光一时常阵痛，痛到底就算蜷曲着手指无视主神也要把刚爱吃的热蛋糕用叉子戳烂，把自己彻头彻尾摔成可以抹在指腹上的粉尘，风一吹就逃离枷锁。

初来乍到，他还是从前和刚下来度假那身装束。色彩鲜艳的印花衬衫在冬末还是稍显凉快了些，及肩的柔顺棕发也明显不是这个时代的潮流。他夹在一群裹得厚厚的人类中显然与众不同，但他喜欢。不知多少年前的手链仍挂在腕上，花草编的戒指还戴在无名指上，他也喜欢。

人间很好，尽管人人匆匆，尽管冬日寒风不但冻着小腿还往裤管吹上去，但他现在能作为一个人去被爱了。他撑着膝盖蹲下，藏在行人的影子之下，盯着绿化带上毛茸茸的小草。也能作为人去爱了。

又在下雨，风硬得很，呜呜地吹，雨落下来像敲门，叩叩、叩叩。

雨每下都落在光一紧绷的精神，连红绸都跟着他的手腕在摆。他攒起眉，眼神游移不定，时而像热牛奶一样柔软，间或又锐利起来。刚纹丝不动，自顾自地吻他微动的眼睫毛，吻像雨一样碎碎落下，最后落在光一干燥得起皮的嘴唇上。

镁光灯打下来，他们的影子拖得长长又合在一块。现在，光一是主角，也是观众。刚用舞步的姿态在他的衣服上游走，光柱追着他的指尖，摸过一处处镶在白色上的亮金，腰带的碎钻在他指腹上留下小小浅浅的痕迹，他单凭一只手就在光一身上完成了一场舞。

刚从下摆摸进去，光一还穿着白鞋子，毫不留情地踩在他赤裸的脚上。他不怕疼，嘴角还挂着笑，指尖在繁复的衣摆中穿梭，踏过他仿佛已千年没触碰过的地方。

进去的时候红绸一下下地摇，波浪似的影子投在光一领口，汗珠也在阴影里摇，随着刚的顶入落到深处。他的手在空中抓了两把，发觉掌心全是空气又握起来，空空地望着刚。

干涩到双方都体会到痛楚，所幸神是个好学的神，指尖金光一闪，化为人间的化工产品，湿淋淋地往光一的臀缝流。刚强硬地挤进他的指缝中，像两块契合的拼图一样刚好贴合在一块。雨依旧在风中摇摆，叩叩、叩叩，一声响过一声，一声急过一声。他下下顶到最里面，每次都刮过光一受不了的地方，手臂环着他细细的腰，把精致的腰带抓在手上，手指上又一次印上许多痕迹。

灯光刺眼，光一却柔柔，悲伤和犹豫在他眼中和得浓浓，他像那日般低头，嘴唇贴着刚的额头，露出一截脆弱的脖颈，一下就被刚叼住。这下刚变成了玩弄猎物的豹子，虎牙磨着他滚动的喉结，手指拿起他锁骨上的项链又放下，慢条斯理晕开那一片汗珠，使它们湿湿连成一片，泛着胸口格外白皙的肤色，闪着晶亮的光。

光一不懂刚是如何弄清这套衣服的构造，轻而易举就摸到自己胯间，完全无法把握这只手的动向，间或向上一把握住在人间锻炼得尤其不错的胸肌，不用看也觉得被揉红的时候又往下，温柔地包裹住自己的性器，拇指绕着囊袋打转，食指却故意按住铃口，再把另一只手的小指头分给他被汗濡湿的头发，入神地整理好，再扣回还被锁住的手，和他一起跳一曲双人舞。

风扇着雨，敲下来的雨声快要把光一从刚的身体中分割开来，他抽干自己所有力气才从潮涌般的情欲中浮出头来，张嘴说话难免先要泄出呻吟，还没出声，承受不住的快感被茎身一股脑推向泪腺，眼泪蓄也蓄不住，轻飘飘地落下，给他这一身衣服增添更多亮闪。光一无暇抹泪，手掌顾着推开面前爱侣，不是往后逃，而是要强硬地离开刚的身体，就此中断这一场性事。

刚当然不如他所愿，只一下又扣住他的腰，龟头重新撞开层叠的软肉，嵌到他身体的最深处。

他轻轻吻光一红红小小的耳垂：“没事的。”

刚同时刺激到光一的前列腺与泪腺，精液把精心剪裁的衣服弄得一塌糊涂，白衣不复原样，泪水也落得比雨还急，他将脸深深埋进刚的肩窝，借以掩藏湿透的脸颊。

光一轻轻摇一摇枷锁，整卷红绸落下来，把他们彻头彻尾地笼罩住。光透过红绸遮成暖色，吻铺天盖地，耳中再无雨声。刚亮出掌心里的草环，轻轻地重新圈住光一的无名指。

夏威夷惯例的炎热，他们也惯例穿着花衬衫和大裤衩，赤脚行走在海边，砂砾沾了满脚，不同的是光一怀里多了只小狗。

他们踏过储着水的海草，发出嘎吱嘎吱的怪声，小狗微微动一动眼皮，刚把双翼展开，光一轻轻把她放上去，枕着洁白的羽毛。

他们相视一笑，望着天上那圈金光。

“阳光真好啊。”


End file.
